The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that can be used for gardening and animal husbandry.
There is a movement in the United States of America and elsewhere for individuals to grow their own crops and raise their own animals in suburban and urban settings. The difficulty is that most research on gardening and animal husbandry focuses on techniques that are more applicable to rural settings. Embodiments of the present invention explore and solve this problem by teaching techniques to efficiently use space to grow crops, store materials and raise animals.